ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
The War of the Exiles
Also known as the First Targaryen Invasion. Headed by the exiled Daenerys Targaryen, also known as the Mother of Dragons and the Queen of Meereen. History Prelude These Six Exiles gave this war its name. In 310AC The Mother of Dragons invaded Westeros from The Bay of Dragons (Formerly Slaver’s Bay). With them came an army of Unsullied Warrors, Dozens of Sellsword Companies, the soldiers of the Bay, fleets of Qarth, Pentos, and Volantis. In a bold opening move, Daenerys and her armies took Dragonstone, Claw Isle, and Driftmark in a single day. The Keeps fell quickly and without much fight. News quickly reached King’s Landing as a Dragon’s shadow fell upon Crackclaw Point. King Renly I Baratheon was alarmed by the news, having heard no plans of invasion from his spies. However, he had some luck on his side. During a battle against her enemies in 303AC, Daenerys’ pet dragon Viserion had been killed. What’s more, Dany had left Rhagael in the Bay with its rider to act as an enforcer of the peace with her acting rulers. That left her only with Drogon. Renly ordered the Royal Fleet to Marshall and called upon all the Lords of his halved kingdom to rally an army to defeat Daenerys. Hand of the King, Mace Tyrell, suggested calling upon the Young Wolf, King Robb Stark for help but Renly refused, not wanting to be shamed by needed the Wolf’s help to defeat his enemies again. Along with Renly’s call to action several more letters flew across Westeros. Martyn Lannister, Aegon Blackfyre, and Doran Martell each receiving one. Martyn’s letter was from his cousin Tyrion, urging him to stand against Renly and with what remained of his family. Doran received a letter from his daughter, Arianne promising him Dornish Restoration and Dornish Law for all of Westeros if his armies marched with Dany against Renly. Aegon received one from Dany personally, promising him Lord Paramountcy of the Stormlands and a union of their Houses. Doran would be the first to reply, to his daughter and the king both in one letter sent twice. In it, he stated every time Stags and Dragons dance, the Dornish suffer. He and his people had suffered enough. He had lost a sister and a brother to these sorts of wars. Tyrstanne was now all that remained of his family and he would not risk any more Martells or Dornish people in war. He would remain seated. Whatever punishments came from his inaction he would take. Appealing to Allies Martyn Lannister marshalled his forces at Cornfield. He sent no word back to his cousin, Tyrion Lannister, nor his king, Renly Baratheon. Mace Tyrell withdrew from King’s Landing to personally raise the armies of the Reach. He and Randyll Tarly, the Master of Laws, sent ravens to all Keeps in the Reach order the largest army ever amassed. Aegon Blackfyre sent no word to either side and instead chose to withdraw himself into Summerhall, often not being seen for days at a time. Not satisfied by Doran Martell’s answer, Daenerys Targaryen order Arianne Martell to sail south and persuade her father to send the forces to Dorne to join them. She also ordered Jorah Mormont as commander of her armies to lead a fleet south and capture islands off the coast of the Stormlands. Arianne sailed with Jorah’s forces as part of the Pentoshi Fleet, which quickly blockaded Tarth and Greenstone in preparation for the assaults. Arianne was brought to Sunspear via a smaller vessel. Barristan Selmy took command of cavalry based Sellsword Companies. Dany ordered the Qarth Fleets to land Barristan and his riders on the south banks of Blackwater Bay not far from Massey’s Hook. A bold strategy as this area would be hot with traffic of soldiers marching to and from. Nevertheless the troops were landed and promptly disappeared into the Kingswood. Martyn Lannister finally marched from Cornfield heading east, his intentions unknown. Renly's Strategy In King’s Landing the news of sightings of this large cavalry grouped alarmed many in the city, fearing an imminent attack. Renly, however, was not convinced. All reports made it clear that this force was large and highly mobile. Ambush raids from the Kingswood were not practical, nor could such a group stay hidden for long. More over, this group clearly lacked siege equipment. He ensured his remaining advisors that no attack would come on King’s Landing from this cavalry group, not yet at least. He ordered the Crownlander forces to split up. Half would go with Lord Paxter Redwyne to begin an island hopping campaign to retake the Valyrian Isles. The rest would go with Renly to link with the Stormlander Forces being marshalled by Master of Coin and Castellan of Storm’s End, Courtnay Penrose. He next ordered Lord Paxter Redwyne, the Master of Ships to call upon the Redwyne and Shield fleet to sail around Westeros and liberate Tarth and Greenstone. Renly then sent word to Mace Tyrell and Randyll Tarly of the missing cavalry and ordered them to search and destroy. He then marched from King’s Landing with his men. Less than a fortnight later, Paxter Redwyne, the Royal Fleet, and three thousands five hundred men landed on Claw Isle in a adring night raid, having sailed past the occupied Driftmark and Dragonstone without raising alarm. The garrison holding the Keep was slaughtered and Lord Celtigar and his family liberated. The Volantene Ships guarding the ports torched save the Flagships. Tyrion Lannister, Hand to Daenerys Targaryen, took the remaining forces (mostly Unsullied) and landed on Massey’s Hook in an attempt to save Daenerys from being pinched onto the islands. Lord Massey’s managed to send word before his Keep was taken. Orton Merryweather, the Master of Whisperers, sent the city’s fastest runner on the quickest horse to inform Renly. Battle of the Border Word reached Renly just as he crossed into the Stormlands. He was alarmed by the news and quickly turn his whole army around. Tyrion’s army marched down the Point and intercepted Renly’s army just off the Kingsroad. The armies clashed upon the field. To both sides surprise, there was a spectator. Far off on the tops of a hill line, Martyn Lannister and his Westerlands cavalry observed the battle, his intervention would turn the tides of it. Martyn failed to choose. The battle raged for a whole day and well into the night. Eventually, both sides folded. Tyrion retreated back up the Hook and Renly marched his forces to the hill line and Martyn’s position. They say the night air was warm that night from the fire in Renly’s words. In front of both camps Renly openly berated Martyn for his inaction. From this day until his last, Martyn was known as the Lion’s Cub. Barristan the Bold Barristan’s cavalry had been busy, carving the reach and leaving a bloody trail of burned crops, dead soldiers, and pillaged towns. They had been moving nonstop as a large insurgent group ripping apart the biggest kingdom of Renly’s. As they moved to loop back around and make for King’s Landing in preparation for the final stages of Tyrion’s plan they came across a camp near a valley. At the head of this group was Mace Tyrell himself. Barristan knew he could strike a critical blow to Renly’s army if he cut off the Reach reinforcements. He ordered his cavalry to make a night attack and rundown Mace and his camp. However, that night, as they approached Mace’s camp miraculously sprung to life from it’s sleepy persona. A massive shield wall was erected and tents and covering tossed aside to reveal spikes. Barristan attempted to order his army to pull from the attack but he couldn’t get an order out as arrow fire rained down upon them from all sides. Randyll Tarly and two thousands arches appeared at the top of the hills. Barristan himself was thrown from his horses and killed before even reaching the camp as the wild cavalry slammed upon Mace’s anvil. Outflanked and outnumbered the cavalry broken. This decisive victory was costly, however. When morning came, Randyll Tarly and his descended to find Mace Tyrell dead in his camp. Some lucky sellsword having pierced the area between helm and chestplate, leaving Mace to bleed from his wounded neck. Randyll mourned his Liege Lord and took command of the remaining Reach host. Before they could march on to King’s Landing however word reached Randyll from a group of Dornish riders. Dorne was in chaos, hald the Lords in rebellion. Randyll knew that this would inspire more uprising if not put down. He left part of the Reach forces to Lord Titus Peake and marches a majority with the riders down the Prince’s Pass. Renly took command of the Westerlands army. Courtnay Penrose arrived with the Stormlands army. The massive host then marcheed up Massey’s Hook. Tyrion Lannister had expected this, however. Despite sheer numerical advantage which had won most of his wars in the past, Renly was outflanked. His army scattered fast, with most fleeing. The Westerlands army retreated to King’s Landing whilst Renly and his forces went South. The Dornish Dilemma Arriane Martell arrived in Sunspear. She met with her father, Doran, seeing him for the first time in ten years. Doran told Arianne to leave and never return, she was not welcome in Sunspear any longer. But she refused to do so. For four hours the two argued, fought, apologized, and reunited. Finally, however, Doran’s patience grew thin. His daughter was not the woman he had sent off to danger those years ago. Doran tearfully reiterated his stance: Arianne was not welcome in Dorne. Arianne took matters into her own hands, and, using her old allies in the courts, penned a letter addressing all Dornish Lords, inviting them to rise up and join her in rebellion for Daenerys. The ravens flew from the Sunspear rookery. Half did, half didn’t. Soon Dorne was in a state of Civil War. Doran forced Arianne away and had her escort ship burned at port. He, however, could not bring himself to execute her, as some of Renly’s Dornish supporters wanted. Instead, he sent her away via land where she met with her new allies and formed the rebels into a true army. Lord Santagar was her main supporter. Her main opponent, of course, was Lord Anders Yronwood. The rebels clashed in quick succession all over the desserts of Dorne, without a true proper battle ever occurring, most of the war was raiding and ambushes rather than proper warfare. Doran issued a raven condemning the actions of Arianne and the rebels but his love for Arianne prevented him from truly intervening. He sent eight hundred spears of House Martell to seize Salt Shore peacefully. Lord Gargalen had not declared for either side. This would be all he contributed. The Dragon Stirs Fresh off their win at Claw Isle and now reinforced by Celtigar’s fleet, Lord Paxter Redwyne and his men took Driftmark. This battle was harder fought than Claw Isle and Paxter’s fleet and army took serious losses retaking the keep and isle. Daenerys grew furious as her armies and men were pushed back and repelled, seeing no true progress being made. Tyrion, Jorah, and Barristan had advised she stay on Dragonstone until they had established a proper presence of the mainland, but with Tarth and Greenstone still holding out despite land invasions, Tyrion’s men having failed to leave the Hook, Barristan’s cavalry behind schedule, and Dorne in full chaos Dany saw her invasion failing. She took to the skies on Drogon’s back. She descended upon Lord Redwyne and his fleet not long after they had taken Driftmark. He and his men were toasting their victory aboard his Flagship, Arbor Glory. Daenerys Targaryen burned Lord Paxter Redwyne alive, along with nearly all his fleet. Driftmark was taken by sellsails and Dany made it clear she would not give another island back without a fight. She ordered her fleet to hunt down the ships that had escaped and blockade King’s Landing. Greenstone & Tarth Jorah’s land assaulted on the Islands off the Stormlands were in his favor, but he had to fight a day for every mile of land he secured. Still, with each passing day more soldiers from the Stormlands lay dead and he inched ever closer to the keeps. Then, news came from Greenstone that alarmed The exile. The Redwyne Fleet had appeared and slaughtered the Blockade. The soldiers on the islands were now trapped. Lord Estermont taunted Jorah, telling him he was next. Jorah ordered his men to retreat from Tarth. They began bordering the ships as the sails appeared on the horizon. Jorah Mormont and his sailors were caught off the coast of Tarth and sank. No survivors. News reached the Queen of Dragons who wept for the loss of her sworn sword and greatest friend. "I loved that bear, with all my heart” - Daenerys Targaryen upon hearing of Ser Jorah Mormont’s death. Daenerys ordered part of her fleets rerouted to deal with the Redwyne Fleet creeping up from the South. She also ordered news of Paxter’s death sent to the commander of that fleet in order to hopefully shake their morale. She called upon Tyrion Lannister, ordering him to march in from the south and attack King’s Landing. She landed the last of her soldiers north of the city as Tyrion had instructed in his plans. They had lost Barristan cavalry thrust from the west to completely ensnare the city, but Dany had no time to worry for this. She decided she herself would personally assault from the west with Drogon to make up for this lack of manpower. Tyrion Lannister and his men had been building siege engines on the Hook since their last battle with Renly. The reserves of Dragonstone had been working since they landed over a year ago. Renly Baratheon had been nursing his wounds and looking for an opening for nearly two months. With Randyll distracted in the south and Paxter defeated at sea he lacked the man power to face Dany head on. Martyn Lannister and his Westerlands forces had taken control of King’s Landing defenses and while Renly did not trust the Lion’s Cub to hold the city he knew attempting to return would simply trap him inside. He needed a decisive move to win this war. His army could not hold at Bronzegate forever, picking off stragglers from the cavalry. Aegon Blackfyre arrived, having been absent most of the war. He was detained as Renly suspected he had been contacted by Daenerys. Aegon explained to his king the reason for his absence had been he did not want to arrive to Renly empty handed. Aegon reaffirmed his allegiance to Renly. ''' “I was raised to be the perfect King. King’s honor their words, it is the law of the land. You spared my life without need to do so, I was a foreigner and a rebel attempting to usurp you. And you spared my life. I could never betray someone who spares an enemy simply because they beg mercy.” - ''Aegon Blackfyre. '' Aegon told Renly he could kill Dany’s dragon. He then displayed for Renly what he had been working on in secret. Ballistas. Renly rallied his armies and marched north. The Battle of Blackwater Rush Tyrion Lannister arrived to the north bank of the Blackwater Rush. Dany’s reserve forces landed to the North. Out at sea, Tommen Baratheon, husband of Daenerys Targaryen, patrolled from his flagship. Tyrion called upon Martyn, who held the city with Lord Merrweather, to discuss terms of surrender. His words were honey to the Westerlands, with some lords urging Martyn to open the gates and surrender. Even more so as Dany’s dragon flew overhead. Then Tyrion caught wind of something far too late. Renly’s soldiers appeared on the south bank of the Rush. Renly ordered Tyrion to surrender lest he be caught between Renly’s hammer and Martyn’s anvil. The Battle of the Rush began, with men pouring into the river to fight and die and turn Blackwater Bay red. Daenerys and Drogon made sweeping attacks, torching the water to burn and boil men alive. Send boiling water up onto both armies. The reserves to the North of King’s Landing stayed put. Renly and Aegon commanded the rear of the guard, where they watched people fight and die. Dany’s dragon finally turned upon the King and the Traitor and they knew their chance had come. The ballistas fired from their cover of wagons. Drogon arced but the ballistas pierced his leathery wings. He crashed into the bay. The entire battle came to a halt as they witnessed the dragon fall. Dany survived the plummet, though badly injured. Witnessing this, Martyn order the Westermen to attack the northern bank forces in a surprise assault, destroying the last of Dany’s army. The Half-Man ordered a retreat as a group of Unsullied raced into the waters to save their injured queen. Tommen’s Fleet pulled dangerously close to the shores to allow for the forces to board. Not every soldier escaped, but plenty enough did before Tommen ordered an about port and escape. The End of the Conflict With the narrow defeat at Blackwater Rush Renly secured his rule. In the south, Randyll Tarly and Anders Yronwood had begun a sweeping campaign to push the rebels out of Dorne. They had cornered the rebels at Ghost Hill where Lord Santagar and Lady Arianne held out in a siege. A ship from the retreating forces arrived, bringing news of the battle and their defeats. Arianne fled onto the ship, taking with her many Dornish soldiers, men, women, and children who wished to be free. Lord Santagar stayed behind to surrender to Anders and Randyll. Renly Baratheon, Courtnay Penrose, Martyn Lannister, and Aegon Blackfyre soon arrived via boat. Lord Santagar was in chains. Doran Martell was called to Ghost Hill to answer for the actions of his vassals. Doran claimed no hand in the conflict on either side. Randyll Tarly informed the King he intended to retire from public duty and return to Horn Hill. Lord Santagar and Lady Toland were executed for their crimes of rebellion. Doran Martell was forced to marry his son to Anders’ daughter. The Redwyne Fleets liberated the now unoccupied Dragonstone and Driftmark. Conclusion Though costly, Renly defended his throne. Maesters often mark this is a sudden and stark end to the Tyrell and Reach influence over the thrown. They would never achieve this level of influence again. Were once four of the King’s Seven advisors (which included a Grandmaester and Lord Commander of the the Kingsguard) had been from the Reach, the number dwindled to merely one. Orton Merryweather, the Master of Whisperers. Lord Paxter Redwyne, Master of Ships, and Lord Mace Tyrell, Hand of the King, were killed in the war. Anders Yronwood was named Hand of the King as a final insult to Doran for his inactions. Lord Aegon Blackfyre became a good friend of the crown, marrying his son to the king’s daughter. Martyn Lannister was shamed for his inactions during the war. A lasting stain upon the pride of the lions. Renly Baratheon began to favor his homelands more. Isolating The Westerlands, Reach, and Dorne more than before to favor Lords of the Crownlands and Stormlands. Category:War Category:Kingdom of the Iron Throne